narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dubtiger/Archives I
Archives cover everything from site founding to before "retirement" (August 2008). Look...I have a few questions. 1. How many charecters can one have? 2. Can we use made up jutsus? 3. How do I get my charecter's profille excepted? 4. What do I do once my charecter's profille is excepted? I tried asking elsewhere but I got no reply. I feel like it's kinda stupid going off and looking at this wikia each day if there is nothing for me left to look at. Thanks LoneWolf 5 23:21, 6 July 2007 (UTC)LoneWolf 5 :Your answers - 1. There are no limits to characters to use. You can have 1000 characters for all I care. 2. Yes, there is a temporary template for those. 3. To get them accepted, just talk to an admin to look over the profile. Acception only apply for characters that you want to use in role plays. Getting a character accepted is not required. 4. Right now, there are not many people on here. I plan on creating special storyline events for people to participate in. Other than storyline events, there can be other role plays that people participate in, privately. I hope these answer your questions. --Dubtiger 17:23, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Hey Dubtiger i'm here Demakhis Hey Dubtiger can i make a second hand man to your leader of the sky village. Demakhis Thanks From Blackemo1 Thanks for looking over my article, I certainly dont mind constructive criticism. Blackemo1 I guess I could go to Narutopedia for those characters. What does it take to be an administrator? Let me know ASAP. Blackemo1 22:42, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Blackemo1 Ok I guess. What is adminship? Blackemo1 11:27, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Is there a posistion....? Is there a posistion higher than an normal user but not quite an administrator? Blackemo1 14:20, 15 April 2008 (UTC) So is it ok..... So is it ok if I become an Administrator? Blackemo1 11:36, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for letting me be an Administrator. Blackemo1 11:31, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Categories I was wondering if we should make a category for Clans since the number of pages relating to clans is increasing. If we do need to do that then explain to me how I can do that. Blackemo1 17:47, 2 May 2008 (UTC) We haven't spoken in a while Hey Dubtiger it's me Blackemo1, the job is going great and there are alot more articles on the site. We need to remind users to rate the articles on the bottom of the page. The reason why I'm so anal about this is because I look on other wikias and there Top Voted articles change each 5 minutes! Anyway everything is going fine. Also, how do I give adminship to two users; Kogone_Uchiha and Kakashi_Namikaze? Blackemo1 14:23, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Error message I keep getting this message verytime I go to the link you sent me Permission error From Naruto Fanon Wiki Jump to: navigation, search The action you have requested is limited to users in one of the groups Bureaucrats, staff. Blackemo1 11:48, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for giving me Sysop status! --Kakashi Sanbunshin Namikaze talk | 23:22, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks man!!! Thanks man, for letting me become an admin. I hope you won't regret this. Kogone 13:40, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Admin Can I become an admin?Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) | ( ), Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 18:49, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Property of? I noticed some articles have property of ... at the top of the page. How do you do that? Cant I? Cant I make a story about the Hip-Hop Village. User:K-dog the gangsta 24:30, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Element Categories Greetings, Sir Dubtiger-sama. I am Cyberweasel89. You might have noticed that the Naruto Wiki (the canon one) has recently added Categories for elemental-based Jutsu. I am proud to say that I was the one who suggested and created them, searching through all of the Jutsu for ones pertaining to the five elements. I did, however, have assistance from Sir TheUltimate3-sama. I would like to make a proposal. I request that you allow me to make elemental categories to group Jutsu with on the Naruto Fanon Wiki. You need only give me the okay and I shall do the rest, resulting in a more organized system. Many people have found great use for the Elemental Categories I created (with help from Sir TheUltimate3-sama) for the Naruto Canon Wiki. People say it works well when they are looking for a more narrow list of Jutsu. While I am at it, I would also like to request your permission for me to make some articles for my own fanfic, "Kaikinisshoku: Total Solar Eclipse", found on Fanfiction.net by username "Cyberweasel89". If you would be gracious enough to grant me permission to do one or both of those things, I would ask that you please tell me on my Talk Page. If you choose to not grant me my request, I ask that you tell me on my Talk Page so that I am not left in the dark. Thank you for your time, and I look forward to doing business with you. Cyberweasel89 00:54, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Element Categories 2 Ah, thank you. Your response could not have come at a more opportune time, as I am able to start right away. I do apologize, but I have already added a single article explaining the basics of Kaikinisshoku. I was inspired to do so after Mazakala, creator of Isaribi Gaiden, created some articles himself. I shall respect your wishes and not make any edits besides adding the elemental categories. Though, I must assk: Should I also make elemental categories for the Fanon elements, sush as Shadow Release, Tree Style, Nature Style, Serpent Style, Sand Style, and Heaven Release? Cyberweasel89 23:57, 8 August 2008 (UTC)